The Ban Kai of the Haruki
by theshiningglade
Summary: Renji meets this strange girl who appeared out of nowhere in the Soul Society. She has mastered Ban Kai and knows Demon Art almost immediatly as they train. Who is this girl? RenjixO.C   Don't like, don't read.
1. The Prologue

I by no means have any rights to Bleach.

This is my first real story to go on here soooo, be nice people! :D  
I will not tolerate flame mail. Please, politely tell me that it sucks.

"Haruki?" A voice called my name softly, then the voice seemed to get deeper and chuckled. I felt pressure on the middle of my back as a warm liquid poured down my eyes and into my mouth.  
It tasted like copper and bit my taste buds. The sweat that was dripping off my forehead slid into my eyes and stung them. I didn't move. My lips were dry and my legs ached. I felt the foot that was pushing on my back push even more and my face went into the ground. My senses were filled with earth and fresh grass.

"So, that's it?" The voice said loudly into the wind. "I could kill you now you know, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Darkness began to cloud the little vision that I had. I realized then that I was gripping my sword so tightly that my knuckles were bleeding. I tried to move but couldn't.  
"Y-you bastard..." I croaked through my cracked lips that were covered in my own blood. I laid my head on the ground in defeat, and closed my eyes. As my senses started to fade I thought I heard the sound of footsteps in the grass that were light and swift. I think I smiled.

Light. Darkness. One cannot exist without the other.

My body tingled. It felt like my whole body had fallen asleep. I heard noises. Soft at first, but getting louder every second. I could tell that one was a woman and the other two were men. I tried to open my eyes but swirls of every color swam before my gaze and I shut them again. 'Where am I?' I thought, my mind swimming. Suddenly the voices began to make sense.  
"Who is this chick?"  
"She's a threat! An enemy!"  
"No! She was injured by a Shinigami!"  
I stirred at this word. 'Shinigami? The gods of death?' I tried to recall the face of my attacker and all I remembered was his voice. Calm, collected. Deadly assured.  
I made my hand twitch. I had to get up.

"She's awake!" The girls voice seemed shocked. It made me chuckle. 'No, I'm dead and I'm moving,' I thought.  
"Hey, what the hell is she laughing at?" One of the men's voices said angrily and hostilely. I tried to open my eyes again and I finally saw solid shapes. The woman was kneeling next to me, the two men were crouching a few feet away staring at me.  
I moved up a little to were my upper body was supported by my elbows. "W-What the hell are you lookin' at strawberry boy?" I said quietly. The flaming red haired man next to the orange haired man laughed loudly. The orange head started yelling at me some profanity's and I chose to ignore them. "Shut up Ichigo!" The woman next to me yelled back, silencing him. She turned to me and smiled. I had finally noticed how black and shiny her hair was. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia," her smile sent a warm trusting feeling into my heart. She pointed to the orange haired freak in front of me. "That's Kurosaki Ichigo," she frowned. He looked away from her. She nodded her head toward the red haired pony-tail guy. "And that, is Abarai Renji."He made a small gesture in acknowledgement. He seemed a lot more... tranquil than Ichigo.

I looked up at Rukia. "Well, it was nice to meet you guys but," I tried to move my legs again and this time I got control over them, but it was extreamly painful. "I need to go." I saw a sharing glance between the three of them and had to ask. "What is it?" Rukia and Ichigo tried to explain it in rapid words that ran together and I couldn't understand. Meanwhile my legs were burning in pain and unless I moved I felt like I was going to burn up from the pain. Finally, Renji calmed them down and told me calmly, "You're dead."

I guess they expected me to be scared or woeful or something like that. I don't know why exactly. Anyway, I surprised them by shrugging. "So?" Ichigo stared at me, his mouth agape. Renji chuckled a little, and Rukia smiled. "Now that's the right attitude to have!" A voice said from behind me.  
I turned my head and took in the sight of a huge man, open chested; fit I might add, and a little pink haired girl on his shoulder. "I like this girl!" The pink haired girl grinned wide as the tall man laughed loudly. The man had hair like a juggler might have; all stuck out every where and little bells on the end.  
'These people are all very interesting.' I thought to myself. 'I don't think I should consider them threats anymore, since they did give me food and shelter.'

I guess the tall man didn't get the hint that I wasn't really in a talkitive mood and procceeded to tell me his name. "My name's Zaraki Kenpachi," he smiled extreamly wide and stared at me. Like I needed to respond or something. I just nodded politely and looked at the girl. She was very chipper.  
"Hi! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru!" She smiled and waved excitedly. I let her keep waving for a few seconds. Kenpachi nudged her after about a minute of me staring at her.

Rukia touched my shoulder and said, "We need to start training you." I shrugged off her shoulder. "What? Training? What the fuck?" I spat. I didn't expect to train right as I just found out I'm dead. "Why am I here? What happened to me? I'm going to be a complete bitch about this until someone tells me what the fuck's going on with me!" I yelled. Ichigo glared hard at me and grabbed my arm, "Don't you talk to Rukia like that you evil bitch!" He screamed in my face. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his hand. I flung him hard to the ground sending him flat on his back. "Don't talk to me like that or you will die," I looked at every one of them. My leg flared up with pain again and I flinched. I didn't like feeling trapped, and that's how I felt right now. Trapped in a room with people who want to 'train' me. For what?

Renji stepped forward slowly and whispered softly, "We just want to see what your capable of," I looked at him strangely. "That's it?" I muttered.  
He nodded and moved his hand to his side and grabbed something. He held it out. It was my sword. I swiftly grabbed it. "What are you doing with my sword?" I asked suspiciously. I never leave my sword anywhere. Even when I fall asleep, I still am touching it. Renji sighed, "You had let go of it when we found you. I thought you might want it back." I checked my sword for scratches before nodding. He hesitated for a moment. "Aren't you going to thank me?" He was fishing for complements. He hadn't done anything for me to thank him. I shook my head. "No."

I swear I saw a vein pop on his forehead.

Rukia decided to jump in then. "Well, there's no use in standing here when there's stuff you to do!" She sweat-dropped as she pushed Renji away. I felt my lips turn upward. 'Funny.'  
I looked around the room and saw that Kenpachi and Yachiru had left, as had Ichigo. 'I don't like that kid.' I bit my lip in habit and sheathed my sword. Rukia came back to me and smiled. "Let's begin our training tomorrow." she said as she left again. I shrugged and laid down on the pallett laid out for me. I realised that my leg had ceased burning ever since I had held my sword. I smiled for the second time and closed my eyes. I had my sword in my hand and my head attached to my shoulders. What could be better?  
My mind wandered for a moment to the red haired guy... Renji.  
He seemed arrogant, stubborn, and slightly irritating.  
I almost felt sorry for not saying something about returning my sword, but I shook that feeling away. 'Eh, whatever. I'm probably just exhausted.'

What I didn't notice as I fell asleep was a white shadow that stopped at my doorway.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. However, I do own Haruki. (hahaha) Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Black butterfliles.

Did my life consistently revolve around evil?

Was I evil?

Or was I good?

Is light a gate to darkness?

An opportunity for evil to escape?

My eyes opened, or did they? I seemed to be in complete darkness. But, the darkness was a piercing white. Pure driven snow. "W-where am I?" I mumbled, biting my lip. My mind was rewinding back to a few hours ago, trying to remember all of what had happened. Rukia, Ichigo, Renji. That's all I remembered. My right hand inched towards my sheath. I gripped my sword desperatly. My mood calmed when I felt the leather and metal. Peace.

Peace was shattered when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw blood dripping from the 'ceiling', I guess the ceiling anyway. The only color was that blood red, ruining the pure white. Splatters of it got on my face and my clothes.

"Tortured yet?"A voice spoke from... I don't even now understand from where. I stayed silent and unsheathed my sword, relishing the sharp, piercing sound that my sword made.

"What do you want?" I yelled loudly after my sword was out.

"Why, my dear, I want you killed. Just like your brother was," the voice chuckled.

My heart stopped in my chest and my hands gripped the hilt tightly. What did he just say? My brother?"W-who are you?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Unfortunetly I never got an answer. I was suddenly flung back and my entire world went black.

I shot up, sweat pouring from every pore on my body. My eyes searched my surroundings. I recognized the area. I was back in the little room where I met Rukia and Renji. It was in the late evening and the moon shone on my bed pallet through the open doorway. I held my head. "Brother? Who killed you?" That was one subject I was always touchy about. Nobody asked me about any of my family, especially my brother. He was...

"Haruki? Why are you still awake?" I looked up quickly to see Renji in the doorway. I shook my head. "I-I couldn't sleep," I lied.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't either, so do you want to come sit with me," he shrugged "or just keep me company?" I stood and went with him outside and sat next to him on top of one of the roofs. He seemed a little nervous around me. I must intimidate him somehow. Whatever.

"So," he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the black sky, "did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked me, trying to make small talk didn't seem like his thing. "What about you?" I answered his question with one of my own. "Did you have a nightmare?" It was meant to be a retorhical question, but he answered. "Yes, actually. But, it was about losing a fight. I died in my dream," he rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "it was pretty bad."

The corners of my mouth upturned. He's such a naive guy. He turned to me and his grin had faded. "What about you?" I didn't want to answer. What did I even know about him? Was he my enemy? Hell, he didn't know if I would slit his throat in the middle of the night. I'm not telling him about my thoughts. "Oh, it wasn't anything important. Just, stupid stuff," I said simply, trying to put a damper on his curiosity. He pondered this it seemed.

We both sat in silence for a few hours, just enjoying the night air."You know, you can trust us," He mumbled. "We won't kill, at least, I won't. I think if you wanted to you would've already killed us. But we're not your enemys." I stared at him. Did he know my motives?"I mean, we trust you being here. But, you have to go through our training to be sure that your on our side, alright? So, don't be a wimp about training." He grinned wide at me and his hands were a blur as they swung to his hip, trying to grip his katana. But I was quicker and whipped out my sword and blocked his blow. I heard the ringing sound of our swords, then the impact of the metal. It was music to my ears. He smiled and laughed, "I knew it." For the first time here, I was actually enjoying myself.

We sparred for the next few hours until I finally landed a blow on his shoulder. Blood gushed from his wound and he cried out a little in pain. My eyes were drawn to his wound and I froze in panic._ No, no, no, you cannot move. Don't move Haruki! _I never wanted to hurt him. I couldn't hurt my companion. My new ally.

He saw my expression and tried to smile. "Hey, I'm alright, it's just a flesh wound." I suddenly ran, I couldn't stand to see his blood. I heard him chase after me, but I didn't turn to see him. I slammed the door to my room shut once I arrived there and crawled into my bed roll. I pulled the blanket closer to my body and cried. "B-Brother... Why did you have to leave me alone?" I wept quietly. I shook my head. "N-no, Haruki, crying about things never solved them."

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. "I will avenge you brother. Someday..."I fell asleep curled up in my blanket. Anticipating the training the next day.

To become stronger.


End file.
